Remember Us?
by computergeeks58
Summary: Several years later, Louie and Cecilia decide to go back to Professor Screweyes' circus. But when they go back, will things go as they plan?
1. Remember Us?

Remember Us?

Ch. 1

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters._

It's been a long time since Louie and Cecilia had been to Professor Screweyes' circus. They were kids back then but now they're 15 years of age in high school. It was 8:00 on a Friday night in late September. The teens were walking together that night through the woods on their way to Professor Screweyes's circus. It was nice and windy, not too hot nor too cold.

"Where are we going Louie?" asked Cecilia looking around. She was wearing a purple tank-top with blue jean capris and tennis shoes. Now that she's older, she just wears her orange hair down without the head band. Her hair is shoulder length now.

Louie didn't tell Cecilia where he was taking her. He was wearing a black, short-sleeved shirt with blue jeans and of course tennis shoes. His hair was about the same though. "Just come on Cecilia! Relax, we'll be fine."

Cecilia was starting to get creeped out by the woods. Everywhere she looked it was dark and scary. As she followed Louie, she saw some creepy people walking around and one of them got offended by the way she looked at him.

"What are you looking at….toots?" asked the punk frowning at her. His name was Jack.

Immediately Cecilia jumped and she slowly stepped behind Louie for protection. "Uh nothing…..I was just…." she hesitated.

"She's looking at whatever she wants to….punk! And don't you dare call her 'toots'!" said Louie in his deep, teenage voice looking him straight in the eye.

"What you just call me?" said Jack giving Louie a menacing look.

"You heard what I said punk!" said Louie frowning at him with his fists balled up.

"You want a piece a me kid?" he challenged rolling back his sleeves.

"Give me your best shot!" teased Louie raising his fist at him.

"Louie don't! Just walk away!" said Cecilia grabbing his shoulder afraid to see him get hurt.

"Better listen to your little friend." Jack pointed at Cecilia. He then walked away.

"I'm not afraid of you, you know! Back off or I'll give you a knuckle sandwich!" yelled Louie.

"You shouldn't have done that! You can get in serious trouble!" warned Cecilia.

"So what! I'm not afraid of these creeps!" he asserted himself.

They continued walking down the path to Professor Screweyes' circus. When they finally arrived, the circus lit up as if it knew they were coming.

"This place looks familiar Louie." she recognized.

"Yeah! It's Professor Screweyes' circus. Remember when we came here as kids?" he said.

Cecilia paused for a minute and then said, "Oh yeah, I remember now!"

They approached the circus tent and went inside. They saw Professor Screweyes training one of his actors. It was a short clown whose name was Stubbs. Cecilia and Louie quietly found the nearest seat on the bleachers and sat down to watch the performance.

When it was over, Cecilia laughed.

However, Professor Screweyes didn't think it was funny. So when he heard her laugh, he turned around and asked "Who laughed?"

Both remained quiet until Louie decided to lie for her. "I did."

"No it was me! It was me!" said Cecilia admitting her own guilt.

Professor Screweyes dismissed Stubbs and approached the teens. "Look kids, you missed the show. Come back tomorrow." But as he looked at them, he thought he recognized them. He rubbed his chin and said, "Hmm, you two look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Yeah! We were here as kids. Don't you remember us?" asked Louie looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm Cecilia and this is Louie. We're just older." said Cecilia smiling.

Professor Screweyes thought about what they said and then it finally hit him. "Oh now I remember! You're those two kids who had those dinosaurs with you!"

Cecilia laughed because it was true. "Yes sir!"

"Yep! That's us!" confirmed Louie folding his arms proudly.

"So what brings you kids back?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Well uh….we really like your performances and we just thought we'd pay you a visit." she said so innocently.

Professor Screweyes looked at them suspiciously. "Hmm so you like my shows after all. Very well! Since you kids are older now, I'll let you in without signing a contact this time. You're free to do whatever you want as long as you don't cause any trouble. Welcome back!"

Cecilia and Louie looked at each other and smiled.

"So now what?" asked Cecilia looking at him.

"I got an idea! Come on!" he grabbed Cecilia by the hand.


	2. Messing Around

Once Professor Screweyes was out of sight, the teens went to the very, very top of the bleachers where nobody would hardly see them.

"Louie what are you doing?" asked Cecilia looking at Louie strangely.

"Relax Cecilia." He then put his arm around her shoulders and started kissing her.

"Um Louie, I don't think we should be doing this." She slowly pulled away from his embrace feeling self-conscious.

"Relax baby." Louie pulled her closer to him.

Cecilia was surprised to hear him call her "baby" but she seemed to like it. She even blushed because of that. Pretty soon she began kissing him back.

From there, Louie worked his way down her neck and kissed her on the neck.

Cecilia never felt a kiss like that before. It made her heart race with excitement.

Louie saw that she was liking it so he kept going.

Before long, Cecilia found herself wanting to take off her purple tank. Cecilia was a B-cup and wore a regular, white, cotton bra that wasn't push-up or anything lingerie.

Louie saw Cecilia's beautiful body and got turned on. He rubbed her bra and kissed her on the cheeks. "You're really pretty Cecilia.

That made Cecilia smile. She looked Louie in the eye and saw his handsome eyes.

Louie saw Cecilia's beautiful, blue eyes and caressed her face. He then headed in for a French kiss.

While they French kissed, Cecilia went ahead and unhooked her bra so he could really touch her breasts.

Louie kept kissing Cecilia while he massaged her breasts. When he felt them get hard enough, Louie moved his mouth to her breasts and teased them with his tongue.

Cecilia moaned a little bit and said, "Oh Louie!"

By Louie being able to make Cecilia say that, it made him get hard and wanna go further. So slowly Louie made his way down Cecilia's chest to her stomach.

She squirmed a little and even touched his hair. Cecilia liked touching Louie's hair because it was sexy and it made her feel closer to him.

Louie was getting really excited and started to unzip her pants.

Suddenly Cecilia gasped and sat up. "Louie what are you doing?

"Relax baby." he tried to coax her with a sly smile.

"I can't if you're going to do that!" Cecilia complained looking at her pants.

"Are you worried about Professor Screweyes?" he asked frowning a little.

She nodded.

"Cecilia, it's late and Professor Screweyes is probably going to close the circus and reopen it tomorrow." he said.

She looked around self-consciously and said, "I don't know Louie. It just doesn't seem right trying to do this here."

"Come on Cecilia! It'll be fun! You'll love it! I promise I won't let you down!" he said with his sly smile again.

"Well…um…ok I guess." Cecilia finally gave into his charm. She laid back down and let him unzip her pants.

Louie saw her pretty, white panties. He also knew that she was a virgin so he didn't try to force his dick too hard into her. Louie unzipped and pulled his pants down as well.

Cecilia saw his dick bulging out of his boxers.

He whispered in her ear, "Relax Cecilia." Louie slowly spread her legs open. Louie rubbed her thighs and eventually went inside her panties to put his finger inside her pussy.

She moaned again. "That feels good Louie!" her voice was a little shaky.

"See, I told you I won't let you down." he said with pride. Louie continued poking her pussy. As he continued, he did it harder and faster.

"Ah!... Oww! she cried.

"It's going to be ok Cecilia." Louie bent down to kiss her on the cheek. After a while, he pulled his boxers down and now his dick was fully exposed.

Cecilia saw it and felt a little intimidated by it because it was big. She took a deep breath.

Louie looked Cecilia right in the eye while inserting his dick into her.

She felt it go in and it hurt a little.

Then he drew back and pushed it in again.

She felt minor pain as he moved back and forth. She breathed heavily to sort of ease the pain. "Oww Louie!" She began closing her legs.

"Open your legs baby." said Louie wanting more of her.

She slowly opened her legs back open but had a hard time because it was hurting really bad. "Ah! Ah! Oww Louie!"

Louie loved to hear Cecilia scream. He wanted to go faster and faster and make her come.

As Cecilia moaned and groaned, she got louder and louder.

This made Louie pump harder and faster while Cecilia kept screaming….but not SCREAMING!

"Ah!...Ah!...Oh my God Louie!...Aaaaah!" Cecilia finally came and so did Louie.

Louie stopped, pulled out and breathed heavily.

"Oh my God Louie!...I never felt that good before!" she felt energized and so did Louie.

"So how was it baby?" Louie was still breathing heavily.

Cecilia sat up and smiled. "I….it was fun Louie. It hurt but….I kind of liked it too."

Louie smiled when she said that. He was happy that he could make a girl like her scream and come too. He took pride in it.

From there the teens started putting their clothes on.


	3. Epic Run

The teens had on their clothes except Louie had his pants off and Cecilia had her tank top off. As the teens talked, they forgot where they were. By them being intimate, it gave them an adrenaline rush that made them feel a little cocky.

For some reason Professor Screweyes needed to go back to where Louie and Cecilia were to check on something. As he walked back there, he didn't notice them at first. But as Professor Screweyes walked around and checked to see what was going on, he saw the same teens he met when they were kids and what they were doing behind his back now that they were older. He gasped and yelled, "How dare you foolish kids disgrace my circus!"

Cecilia and Louie were caught off guard and put on their remaining clothing as Professor Screweyes continued yelling.

"I really trusted you guys! Now you both are banned from my circus! You will never be allowed here ever again! Guards! Escort these kids!" Professor Screweyes pointed in their direction so the circus freaks could go after them.

Cecilia and Louie didn't have time to look at each other and ask questions. They immediately got up, ran down the bleachers, exited the tent and ran through the woods.

Professor Screweyes unleashed three circus freaks to go after them. They were two men and a woman.

As the teens ran, Cecilia's hair got caught in a tree branch. She pulled and yanked until the branch broke off. She easily broke loose from the branch and kept running with Louie. By Cecilia trying to run so fast to catch up with Louie, she tripped and fell. Since she fell hard, she struggled getting up. "Louie!"

Louie heard Cecilia yell for help. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Cecilia?" He quickly ran back to help her up. "Come on Cecilia! There's no time to be clumsy!" He helped her up and they kept running.

As they continued running and dodging everything in their way, Louie got grabbed. "Huh? What the?" Louie saw who grabbed him.

It was the two men that Professor Screweyes summoned on them. One of them was Jack and the other one was named Dwight. Also the woman was with them too and her name was Cynthia.

"Well if it isn't the little punk that tested my patience earlier." said Jack. He held Louie by the right arm while the other man held the other arm.

"You freaks! Let go of me!" Louie pulled away from their embrace but they had him by either side. They were stronger than him so it was no use.

Cecilia, on the other hand, kept on running until she realized that Louie was gone. She had to stop running and look around for Louie. "Louie!...Louie!...Louie where are you?" She ran back a little ways to see if he fell. Instead of seeing him on the ground, Cecilia found him caught with the freaks. She gasped as she saw him. She wondered what she could do. She was surrounded by a bunch of trees so Cecilia decided to just hide behind a tree. She watched what was going on around him.

The two men had Louie by both arms and the woman was walking around them and taunting Louie.

"Well, well, well! What have we here?" said Cynthia with her arms folded. She had on a red, halter top with a black mini skirt, fishnet stockings and high heels. She also had a blonde, shaved ponytail. "A handsome young man I should say."

"What do you want lady?" said Louie frowning at her.

"Oh nothing really. But where's the girl?" she asked looking sad.

"None of your business!" he exclaimed keeping his eyes on her.

"Oh I'm sorry! Is she your girlfriend?" Cynthia teased. She stopped walking around and looked straight at Louie.

The two men laughed.

Louie didn't say anything but only frowned at Cynthia.

As Cecilia watched what was going on, she decided to climb up the tree. From the branches, Cecilia saw a rock, picked it up and threw it at the group. It flew between Louie and Cynthia but they all saw it.

"What? Who threw that rock?" asked Cynthia looking where the rock was thrown.

The others looked too but didn't see who was behind it.

Louie looked all around as well until he spotted Cecilia in the tree. When he saw her, he realized that she was responsible for throwing the rock. From there, Louie stomped on Jack's foot causing him to get off balance.

Then Louie head butts Dwight making him lose balance as well.

But Dwight falls to the ground because his head becomes sore.

"You crazy kid! I guess you do want a piece of me!" exclaimed Jack getting angry.

While Louie fights off the freaks, Cynthia gets scared and runs away to look for Cecilia.

As the chaos erupted, Cecilia slowly climbed down the tree. She didn't see Cynthia run away. She assumed that they all were in the chaos together. When she got completely down, she took a deep breath to relax. "I hope Louie's okay. Maybe I'll just wait here until he's done fighting I guess." Cecilia looked forward and saw that the coast was clear. By the coast being clear Cecilia could relax and take a breather. But before she knew it, she got grabbed. Cecilia screamed in terror.

"There you are!" exclaimed Cynthia. She had Cecilia by the arm.

"Let go of me!" Cecilia cried pulling away from her embrace.

"Oh you're a little cutie aren't you!" said Cynthia smiling at Cecilia.

"What happened to Louie?" she asked still struggling.

"Louie? That's his name? Oh….I believe he was killed my dear." said Cynthia with a sly smirk.

Cecilia looked at Cynthia with disbelief. She shook her head and said, "No!...He can't be!"

Cynthia giggled and said, "Now it's your turn my little princess." She then grabbed her by the hair.

"Ow! Let go of me!" Cecilia tried to pull Cynthia's arm away but her grip was too strong. As Cecilia struggled to get away from Cynthia's strong grip, Cynthia kept talking.

"You're so cute when you're in distress! I would love to see you cringe with fear! But it'll be better to kill you."

Cecilia saw Cynthia's devious smile. It looked weird and it frightened her. "No! Leave me alone you witch!"

Cynthia paused for a second and gave Cecilia a mean look. Her grip loosened up a little bit too. "What did you just call me little girl?"

Cecilia was kind of afraid to say it again because she knew Cynthia had an advantage over her. So she hesitated a little before opening up her mouth again. "Uh...I said you're ..."

"Go ahead say it again and I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Cynthia said with her voice sounding threatening. This time she tightened up her grip and began to pull.

Cecilia screamed as she tried her hardest to get out of the grip. "HEEEEELP!" Cecilia began to cry.

"Whatcha going to do now….little girl?" Cynthia teased until she fell hard to the ground. She didn't just fall, she was pushed to the ground.

"You're not going to do anything to her witch!" said a familiar voice.

As soon as Cecilia was free from Cynthia's grip, she immediately straightened up her hair. "Louie!" Cecilia exclaimed with relief.

"You ok Cecilia?" he asked seeing her teary eyes.

Cecilia nodded and said, "Yeah... I'm fine." her voice was a little shaky.

"Come on let's get away from these freaks!" said Louie not caring about Cynthia at all.

The teens ran together again forgetting about the circus freaks. After getting so far, this time Louie tripped and fell hard himself. "Aaaah!"

Cecilia stopped and turned around. She gasped. "Louie!" She bent down to help him. "Are you ok?"

He sighed. "I'm fine Cecilia." Louie pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking confused.

"Let's just sit here for a while." he suggested getting up to sit down.

"Oh….ok." Cecilia sat down next to him. "So...what do we do now?" she asked looking at him.

"I don't know. I guess we can just sit here for a while." said Louie looking frustrated.

Cecilia looked around. "What about the freaks?"

"Don't worry about them!" he said.

"What about Professor Screweyes?" she asked looking worried.

"Don't worry about him neither. He can go screw himself for all I care."

The two laughed together at Louie's ironic joke about Professor Screweyes.


End file.
